Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by Daughter Earth 89
Summary: Jack's nemesis, Pitch allies himselve with three other villans from Hiccup's, Merdia's and Rapunzel's worlds. Now, with Mother Gothel, Mordu, and Alivin the Treacherous, Pitch plan's on destroying all four worlds. With the help of their comrades, can Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my Rotg, Httyd, Brave, and Tangled crossover. Hope you enjoy. P.S. Dreamworks is making a How to train your Dragon II. And hiccup looks HAWT. Look up the teaser trailer on youtube.**

Jack wandered around the Pole, thinking about the recent Guardian meeting. Manny said that Pitch was going to return with new allies. In turn, the Guardians were going to need new allies of their own. Ever since then, all the Guardians have been on high alert. No one has rested.

Jack was about to do a few more rounds around to check for Pitch when Bunny bounded up to him. " Oy, Frost! Frostbite, come on Manny's callin' us."

Jack ran next to him. " What for?"

" Ah don' know, but when Manny calls us. Ya don' ignore 'im."

Jack shut up and followed Bunny.

* * *

**Berk**

Hiccup and Toothless flew around Berk for their daily fly. " Alright ,bud, lets give this a try." Hiccup said. Toothless nodded. Hiccup detached the life line and stood on Toothless's back. Up ahead there was an arch. As they approached the arch, Hiccup jumped, ran across it, then jumped right back onto Toothless's back. " WOOHOO!" Hiccup cheered.

Then he noticed that the sun was setting and the moon was out. " Ah man, Dad's gonna kill me if we don't get home soon. Come on bud, lets head back."

The two turned around and flew back towards the village. They arrived outside Hiccup's house to find his father, Gobber, the twins, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs ans all their dragons waiting there. Toothless landed, Hiccup hopped off and said ," Okay, whatever Snotlout or the twins did. I am not responsible for them."

Stoick shook his head. " It has nothing to do with that. There is ... something strange behind the house." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and walked back behind the house. What he saw surprised him.

It looked like a portal that was still in the progress of forming. It was pure white, but still slightly transparent. And it was in the form of a large circle, like the moon. " Well, I guess that we can all agree that this is certainly strange."

Then the sun went down. The glow from the portal intensified. Toothless growled. Suddenly a tentical of light reached out and wrpped around Hiccups waist and pulled him through the portal.

" HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as she jumped through the portal, everyone else, dragon and human, in tow.

* * *

**Dunbroch**

Merida and her family rushed into the courtyard where the mystical 'portal' was said to be. Sure enough, there it was, shimmering as brightly as the moon.

"Och," Merida gasped," Muther, what do you think tha' is."

" I'm afraid I don't know, Merdia" Her mother, Elinore, answerd.

Merida's father, Fergus, approached the portal sword drawn. Medrida imitaited with her bow. Just as she got close, a tentacle like beam shot out and wrapped around Merida's waist, pulling her in.

Fergus shouted ," MERIDA!" and the whole family entered the portal.

* * *

**Corona**

Rapunzel haft led, haft dragged Eugene( I'm going by his real name, not Flynn Rider), Maximus, Pascal, and her parents, to her room where she saw the portal. " I swear it's there I saw it the moment the sun went down. It looks like the moon!"

Eugene rolled his eyes ," Honey, I believe you, but a magic portal appearing in your room. That seems a little far-fetched don't you think?"

They entered Rapunzel's room and there it was, shining as bright as the moon. The king and queen exchanged worried looks. Eugene said ," We should probably have the guards inspect this."

The king said ," I agree."

Rapunzel however, wasn't paying attention to the conversation. The brunette ( This takes place after the movie and Tangled ever after, so Eugene and Rapunzel are already married) was walking towards the portal as if she was drawn to it. Suddenly a tentacle of light wrapped around her waist and pulled her through.

" RAPUNZEL!" Eugene yelled as he and everyone went in after her.

* * *

**North Pole**

Jack and Bunny were running to the globe room when the heard a bunch of loud THUMPS.

" Sounded like that came from the globe room." Jack whispered.

"Let's go check it out." Bunny ordered.

Jack heard something in the room behind him. " I'll catch up with you ,Bunny. I think I heard something back there."

" Ya sure about tha', Jack."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll catch up."

Bunny nodded and continued on while Jack turned around. As soon as Bunny was out of sight Jack rushed into the room staff drawn. He reared back once he saw a bunch of teenagers in the room. One of them was a scrawny boy with brown hair and eyes in green and brown and he was missing a foot. And Jack could hardly miss the scary looking dragon behind him.

Another was a skinny female brunette with really short hair in a pink dress, a diamond tiara, and green eyes. ( Yes her eyes are green)

The third and final was also a girl. She had wild, fiery red hair, sky blue eyes, round face, and she was wearing a green long-sleeved dress. Oh and she had a bow and arrows on her back.

" Who...are you?" Jack sked the three teens.

The red-head was the first to speak up ," I am Princess Merida, first descendant of the clan Dunbroch."

Next was the boy. " I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of the tribe chief of Berk. And this is my dragon Toothless." He gestured toward the dragon who was nuzzling him affectionately.

Finally the skinny girl spoke up," I am the lost princess Rapunzel of Corona."

Jack raise his hand. " I'm Jack Frost and I am a Guardian. It's nice to meet you people, now what are you doing here?"

**A/N: Aright...So how did I do. R&R please. P.S. If you notice any A's missing in some of the words, I'm sorry. There's soming wrong with the A key on my computer. P.P.S I am no good at Merdia's or Bunny's accents.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I'm so sorry. School started and I haven't had the time to write. I swear I will try to update as soon a possible.**

Merida was the first one to respond ," 'Ow 'bout you tell us where we are, ice elf?"

Jac raised an eyebrow. " What did you just call me?"

Hiccup and Rapunzel looked at each other, both of them deciding that they were the only cool tempered ones in the room, before Rapunzel said," Jack. Can I call you Jack? Do you know where my parents are and were my husband Eugene is? I they must be worried."

Hiccup spoke up next," Yeah, and I think my friends and my dad are probably wondering where I am."

The group stopped talking as they heard shouting. Jack muttered ," Found 'em" Jack stepped out of the way of the door and said ," If you want to find you companions or whatever, follow me."

Then Jack walked out of the room, Mérida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Toothless following him.

* * *

**Globe Room**

They entered the globe room to find it in utter chaos. Merida's, Jack's, Hiccup's and Rapunzel's comrades were fighting each other screaming things like " Where is she!" " WHERE IS MY SON" " WE KNOW YOU HAVE HER" " Where'd Jack go?" " GIVE HIM BACK!"

The teens looked at each other in confusion. Finally Mérida yelled ," SHUT IT!" and there was silence, for a moment. Elinor gasped ," Mérida!"

North saw Jack among the teens and shouted ," JACK, Come and give us hand vith dis." Jack didn't move.

Finally, Rapunzel got into the middle of the ruckus. " EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

Silence throughout the North pole. Rapunzel continued ," Look, it seems that all of us are extremely confused. But lets not immediately go and start bashing heads and let's think this through."

Everyone visibly calmed down and each teen went to their respective parents/companions. After each person in the room introduced themselves, everyone in the room settled down and waited for their explanation to why they were here.

Eventually, after consulting the moon, North returned to the group. " After consulting Man in Moon, it seems that you are ment to help us in our battle against the Boogeyman, Pitch Black."

At this Eugene stood up and said ," No, not happening."

North stared at Eugene in surprise. " Well, vhy not?"

" There is no way I'm risking the well-being of my wife or her parents, over something that doesn't even involve us." Most of the other people in the room seemed to agree with

North gave a small frown. " Unfortunately, this does involve you. It appears that Pitch has recruited the help of your worst enemies from each of your worlds."

Everyone fell silent as the information sank in. Rapunzel turned to Eugene," Eugene, who could Pitch recruit from our world. We're at peace with the thugs and ruffians. Who else could it be."

Suddenly a voice called out from nowhere. " Why, Rapunzel. I'm hurt. You've already forgotten about me."

Everyone whirled around to the globe to see a woman standing on top of it. Rapunzel gasped," M-M-Mother."

Rapunzel's parents shouted ," GOTHEL!"

Black sand materialized next to Gothel and took the form of Pitch Black. " Hello guardians."

" Oy, Pitch, can tha' fun start now? I'd like da' get me hand on that fish bone of a boy!" From around the globe appeared Alvin the Treacherous.

Stoick, slightly alarmed, ushered Hiccup behind him.

Pitch's eyebrows furrowed. " Do tell me North, where is Jack?"

North looked to his right, the spot where Jack was just standing, only to find it vacant. Then a war cry sounded out and Jack flew out of the rafters, where he was hiding, and flew straight at Pitch. Gothel jumped out of the way and Pitch blocked Jack's ice magic with his black sand. Then from behind the globe, a giant bear with matted fur, scarred face, weapons littering his fur, jumped out and tackled Jack off the globe and onto the floor. Fergus and Mérida cried out, " MORDU!"

Mordu reared his head and lunged for Jack's throat. Jack grabbed his staff and gripped it with both hands, causing Mordu to bite onto the staff instead of his throat. As the two wrestled Pitch brought out his nightmares and Alvin brought out the five or six Outcasts he had with him. To provide a counter attack, the Vikings, Fergus, Mérida, Eugene, Rapunzel( Who had conveniently found a frying pan laying on the table), and the Guardians charged at the enemy onslaught. Hiccup noticed Jack struggling to keep the bear from ripping out his throat and called out ," TOOTHLESS!" Toothless understood and shot a blast of flames at Mordu, effectively knocking him off of Jack. Jack looked at Hiccup, gave him a grin and a thumbs up, then went to join the fight. Hiccup smiled back and hopped on Toothless and muttered ," Lets go ,bud" Then they took of into the air.

The first battle had begun.

**A/N: Again, really sorry for the delay. I will try to update at a regular pace but highschool is a pain...and so is being sick. Later;)**


End file.
